Godzilla (Heisei)
|-|Godzillasaurus= |-|Base Form (Heisei I)= |-|Base Form (Heisei II)= |-|Burning/Meltdown form= Summary Heisei I: In the 1970's, a nuclear submarine crashed in the Bering Sea. A Godzillasaurus, barely hanging on to life in the cold ocean depths, was heavily mutated to a staggering height of 80 meters. This dinosaur had been relocated to this remote area by time travelers from the 23rd century, but little did they realize that their actions would actually fulfill the course of history and create the Godzilla they had sought to destroy... Heisei II: Though the Futurians from the 23rd century had sought to destroy Godzilla through the means of time travel, they had failed in this attempt. The Godzillasaurus, which the time travelers had relocated to the Bering Sea, mutated to a towering 80 meters when exposed to a nuclear accident in the 1970's. In 1992, the monster was exposed to yet another nuclear accident, and the already incredible anomaly grew to an even more unthinkable 100 meters in height! As the revamped reptile began to march southward toward the mainland, the Japanese government breathed a sigh of relief. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 7-B | 5-B | At least 5-B, 5-A via meltdown Name: Godzillasaurus, Godzilla-Saurus, Godzilla Saurus | Godzilla, Gojira | Burning Godzilla, Meltdown Godzilla Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: Unknown | At least 46 in 1990 (Godzilla vs. Biollante) | At least 51 in 1995 (Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla) | At least 52 in 1996 (Godzilla vs. Destoroyah) Classification: Theropod dinosaur | Kaiju, Irradiated Godzillasaurus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses | Same as base, with Energy Manipulation, Breath Attack, Energy Absorption, Aura, Radiation Manipulation (Radiation Absorption and nuclear-infused physical attacks), Regeneration (At least Low), Resistance to heat and Mind Manipulation | Same as before, with limited Telepathy | Same as before, with Self-Destruction (Cannot be controlled by will) and Resurrection Attack Potency: City Block level (At 60 tons, he is comparable to very large sauropods such as Patagotitan) | City level (Can fight and defeat foes that damaged him, such as Biollante and Super X2. His Atomic Breath pushed the Super X2’s reflective Fire Mirror beyond its absolute limit) | Planet level (Took on Mothra and Battra at the same time and killed Battra. He later also fought SpaceGodzilla, who had been stated to be capable of destroying Earth), Higher with Uranium Atomic Heat Ray (Easily destroyed Super Mechagodzilla, who easily withstood his normal atomic breaths) and Burn Spiral Heat Ray (This attack was used to finished off SpaceGodzilla, who shrugged off Godzilla’s atomic breaths) | At least Planet level (Burning Godzilla was at the peak of his power, and therefore stronger than his past self that fought SpaceGodzilla. His power also increased continuously as he approached Meltdown). Large Planet level with Meltdown. Speed: Normal Human (Could pursue human soldiers but not catch up to them) | Superhuman (Can move this fast), Hypersonic+ Attack Speed (His atomic breath attacks can reach Mach 19.07) | Superhuman Movement Speed, Hypersonic+ Attack Speed (His Atomic Breath can move at Mach 13), FTL Reactions and Combat Speed (Kept up with SpaceGodzilla and reacted to and destroyed his crystal projectiles in midair) | Superhuman Movement Speed, Hypersonic+ Attack Speed, FTL Reactions and Combat Speed Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class M | Class M (Lifted and threw the 150,000 metric ton Mechagodzilla a fair distance) | Class M Striking Strength: Wall class | City class | Planet class | At least Planet class Durability: Small Building level (Completely undamaged by small arms and rocket launchers, Can survive WW2 battleship cannons but not without extremely grievous injuries, though he survived nevertheless) | City level (Emerged from a volcanic eruption completely unharmed, and suffered no serious injuries after multiple blasts from the Super X2, to the point its Fire Mirror was pushed beyond its limit) | Planet level (Even the combined efforts of Battra and Mothra could only render Godzilla unconscious temporarily. Survived multiple attacks from SpaceGodzilla) | At least Planet level (Should be more powerful than before due to his continuous growth in power) Stamina: Unknown | High | High | High, but gradually decreases before he dies Range: Several meters by virtue of sheer size | Several dozen meters by virtue of sheer size, several hundred meters to a few kilometers with Atomic Ray and Nuclear Pulse | Several dozen meters by virtue of sheer size, several hundred meters to a few kilometers with Atomic Ray, Nuclear Pulse, and Spiral Fire Ray | Several dozen meters by virtue of sheer size, several hundred meters to a few kilometers with Spiral Fire Ray, Planetary via Meltdown Intelligence: Average: acts mostly on instinct, yet he has bouts of cognitive thought as he remembered Yasuaki Shindo leaving him to die as a Godzillasaurus after being injured, and as Godzilla, killed Shindo out of vengeance. During the final battle against SpaceGodzilla, Godzilla was the first to figure out that this foe was drawing energy from the Fukuoka Tower and, with the help of Land Moguera, Godzilla demolishes the Tower and saps SpaceGodzilla's energy. Given Godzilla's evasion of the J.S.D.F. during a bout with Biollante, he seemed to display implications of precognition. He also cried when he failed to revive his son, Godzilla Jr, after he was killed by Destoroyah. Weaknesses: None notable | Susceptible to infection from the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria | Draining his nuclear reactor heart of nuclear energy fast enough will incapacitate him. Destroying the "second brain" in his lower torso paralyzes him, leaving him helpless. Absorbing too much radiation at once will turn him into his Burning form | Absorbing radiation accelerates his meltdown/burning Feats: *''Fought the Military numerous times'' *''Destroyed the Super X '' *''Caused huge amounts of damage to Multiple Cities'' *''Destroyed the Super X2'' *''Fought and mortally wounded Biollante (resulting in her death)'' *''Fought and eventually killed King Ghidorah'' *''Fought and took down Mecha-King Ghidorah (But was defeated as well in the process)'' *''Took down both Battra and Mothra individually, but was defeated by them both when they joined forces'' *''Fought and took down Rodan'' *''With his Spiral Fire Ray, destroyed MechaGodzilla II'' *''Alongside MOGUERA, killed SpaceGodzilla'' *''Fought the Super X3'' *''Fought Destoroyah'' *''Via Meltdown, made Tokyo uninhabitable until Godzilla Junior absorbed his energy'' Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Atomic Ray= |-|Nuclear Pulse= |-|Spiral Breath= |-|Spiral Fire Ray= |-|Burning Red Spiral Ray= |-|Super Burning Red Spiral Ray= *'Atomic Ray:' A powerful beam of atomic energy fired from Godzilla's mouth. *'Nuclear Pulse:' Atomic energy that is emitted in all directions from Godzilla's body. *'Spiral Breath:' A somewhat more powerful form of Godzilla's regular Atomic Ray which was used to defeat King Ghidorah. *'Spiral Fire Ray:' A more powerful version of Godzilla's atomic ray which is red in color and was gained after Godzilla absorbed Fire Rodan's life energy. *'Burning Red Spiral Ray:' Burning Godzilla's default beam weapon and presumably a stronger form of the Spiral Fire Ray used by his previous form. *'Super Burning Red Spiral Ray:' A more powerful variation of Godzilla's Burning Red Spiral Ray used near the end of his battle against Destoroyah when Godzilla's body was melting down, his unstable radiation boosting the beam's power significantly. Key: Godzillasaurus | Base (Heisei I) | Base (Heisei II) | Burning Godzilla Note: This profile only covers the Godzilla incarnations from the Heisei era continuity, from 1984 (Beginning with The Return of Godzilla) to 1995 (Ending with Godzilla vs. Destoroyah). Due to the time travel in Godzilla vs King Ghidorah, the Futurians caused a circular paradox (the Godzillasaurus was not the original Godzilla, and [http://www.tohokingdom.com/kaiju/godzilla_heisei.htm by putting him at the Bering Sea they caused The Return of Godzilla to happen]) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Movie Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sea Monsters Category:Antiheroes Category:Male Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Parents Category:Tragic Characters Category:Mutants Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Resurrection Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5